


The 100: Metamorphosis

by Dovikkare



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Grounder Culture, Rewrite, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovikkare/pseuds/Dovikkare
Summary: What if the 13th station wasn’t destroyed?The Delinquents are sent to Earth. They’ve been transformed into Nightbloods to be able to survive the high radiation levels. When communications with the Ark fail, they realize they’re completely on their own against the Grounders. It’s time to grow up FAST.
Kudos: 4





	1. Cover Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover art (and hints at what is to come) ft. Bellamy and Wells.


	2. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is translated to English, since Grounders speak Trig.


End file.
